Regulus's Memories (As He Dies)
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: While he is on his way to his death Regulus Black's life flashes before his eyes. This is a series of drabbles and one shots about Sirius and Regulus Black as seen from the POV of Regulus Black. Written for both Marauder Map Madness, and The Library (MC and Collection Goals) on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


**Hey everyone. This is the start of another series of one shots and drabbles. This one about the two Black brother. Sirius and Regulus Black. This story was brought to you by both Marauder Map Madness, and The Libaray (MC and Collection Goals) on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. For Marauder Map Madness my prompts were 3. Charms Classroom: (Spell) Wingardium Leviosa, and 6. Art Classroom: (character) Regulus Black. For The Library (MC and Collection Goals) my goal was to write a chapter using flashbacks. I hope you enjoy the first chapter Regulus's Favorite Teacher (Isn't Really a Teacher).**

They say that when you are dying your life passes before your eyes in a series of flashes and light. Regulus found this to be very true as the Inferi drug him under that foul tasting water. They came in a disorganized frenzy trying to make themselves known to him all at once. If he tried hard enough he could focus on some of them and bring them to forefront of his mind.

He caught a snippet of his time at Hogwarts. The very first year he went and feeling nostalgic for the way things used to be before Sirius left and he was forced to chose this he brought that memory to the forefront of all the others.

##################################################################################################

It had been after his very first Charms lesson and he was feeling bad about how he'd under performed so badly. He hadn't been paying attention to where he was going and he bumped into some. Hearing the person grunt as the they fell to the floor he found himself apologizing to the person. He didn't know it was his older brother until he went to help the person up and found that Sirius was already on his feet.

"Watch where..." Sirius was starting to say when he realized who he was about to chastise for running into him. "Reg, what's wrong?"

Regulus cursed the fact that his brother was able to read him that well. Sirius had been able to read him like a book since Regulus had been born which truly annoyed their mother. "Nothing," he found himself mumbling the lie to his brother. He didn't know why he bothered lying to Sirius. Sirius always seemed to know he was lying.

This time was no different from any other time Regulus tried to lie to Sirius. Sirius got the usual distrustful look he got on his face when he sense that Regulus was lying to him. Not that Sirius didn't trust his little brother. He did. "Walking into people isn't like you, Reg," Sirius stated bluntly. "The only time you did that was when mother and father were fighting over whether to let you befriend the Muggle boy who tried to talk to you at the play ground that one time." Sirius folded his arms over his chest with a cheesy over protective big brother smile. "Now let's try this again. What's wrong, Reg?"

Knowing that Sirius wasn't going to let him off the hook until he got a truthful answer Regulus hung his head before mumbling the answer quickly hoping that Sirius wouldn't ask him to repeat himself.

"What was that?" Sirius asked leaning closer.

"I couldn't make the feather float in my first Charms lesson," Regulus mumbled feeling more and more down by the minute. He remembered Sirius writing home bragging that he'd made the feather float the very first try.

Sirius laughed which shocked Regulus more than anything. Shouldn't his older brother have tried to comfort him and tell him it was alright? "Don't worry about it Reg," Sirius told him putting his arm around Regulus's shoulder. "I didn't really make the feather float the very first try like I said I did. But I didn't think that you would ever have to find that out."

Regulus sighed wishing he was as good at reading Sirius as Sirius was at reading him. If he had been he'd wouldn't have felt the need to try as hard as he had been trying. "You didn't?" he asked Sirius wanting confirmation of what Sirius had just told him.

"Nope," Sirius said popping the p in nope. "I didn't. But I can show you how to make the feather float. Do you want to learn my secret way that not even Professor Flitwick would be able to teach you."

Regulus nodded eagerly. He wanted to know something that no other student was going to be taught.

Sirius leaned close to Regulus and whispered in his ear, "You don't think about what you want to happen. Thinking about things leads to over thinking which leads to you not achieving your goal." Sirius folded his arms over his chest looking like he was the authority on Charms. "Do you want to try?"

Regulus was a little doubtful but nodded all the same. Watching as Sirius put one of his books on the window sill of an alcove he pulled out his wand and pointed it at the book.

"Before you do anything," Sirius said, "you didn't blow anything up. Did you? I just need know because I don't think Mother will be happy if she has to buy me knew school books not even a day into classes."

"No," Regulus said incredulously. "I didn't."

"Good," Sirius smiled folding his arms over his chest again. "Remember what I told you. Don't think about what you want to happen. Alright?" After receiving a nod from Regulus Sirius nodded saying that Regulus should start.

Clearing his mind of the result that he wanted to happen Regulus felt a sense of peace come over himself. "Wingardium Leviosa," Regulus said doing the swish and flick with his wand that Professor Flitwick had taught him. His eyes widened in shock as the book left the window sill. He turned smiling at Sirius. "I did it!" he exclaimed excitedly.

###############################################################################################

He could still feel the excitement of that day and making that book float as he was being drug under. He wished that Sirius and he had been able to stay close to each other. But stupid war had a way of break families apart. He just had to look at his cousins and the Ted Tonks situation to know that. Which brought up another memory this one quite painful in nature.

 **I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of Regulus's Favorite Teacher (Isn't Really a Teacher).**


End file.
